


Dinner at Dreadfort

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Human Hunt, Jealousy, M/M, Rape, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, unwanted physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the two whores Violet (from season three, castration scene), Myranda (seasons three and four).  Violet becomes jealous of Ramsay's attentions for Myranda, so she tries to use Reek as an excuse to get Ramsay's attention.  This error will cost Violet and Reek dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accused

Violet knew she was pretty, she was used to using her charms to receive anything that she desired.  However, since coming to Dreadfort things have not quite gone her way.  At first, Ramsay was interested in her, then in her and Myranda together.  Recently, the handsome Lord only has eyes for Myranda. Other men here have extreme interest in her body, they pay her well for her time, but this is not why she came here.  True, Ramsay was a sick beast for all his good looks, but Violet has seen worse in her time.  Seething, she sits at a lesser table, eating cold meats, while Myranda is on the Lord's left seat, being served the best of everything.  Casting her gaze about, the lovely whore decides she must find some way to gain attention from that little upstart bitch, who seemed to have the same sadistic streak as the lord they serve.

Her searching, scheming eyes, landed on the miserable prince lord turned creature.  Smirking in evil pleasure, Violet watched Reek scrambling with the dogs to get scraps, bones and gristle tossed by the diners.  Casually, she moves to sit near the scrambling beasts, taking care to get as close as possible to the wretched slave, then waits for the right moment.  Ramsay has his full attention on the conversation of his men, as Myranda laughs at some jest made by Locke, who takes Violet to bed, but only because Myranda is exclusive to Ramsay now.  It is too much to watch that slut take over a whole table and Violet makes her move.

 With a sudden outraged shriek, Violet stands up and points at Reek.  As Ramsay looks over, his eyes land on Violet and she shudders.  Mistake or not, foreboding or not, she is committed to trying to end the reign of Myranda, at any cost. _"My Lord Bolton, this..this creature, vile beast was looking under my_ _skirts, scuttling under the table like a perverted animal!  I felt his nasty hand try to touch my leg!"_ Her accusation was loud and rang through the now deadening silence.  Reek was crouched down among the dogs, his eyes now wide with terror, shaking his head back and forth in panicked denial.  For another long moment, Ramsay just stared at Violet, until she began to feel sweat pooling under her dress.  This was a mistake, she sees that now, but it is too late.  She must carry out her plan or face the wrath of lying to her Lord.

Finally, Ramsay spoke, his voice very calm yet, even his beloved Myranda, safe in her position, became very still, wary of the Lord's unpredictable moods.  _"Really?_ _Violet, please, come forward, tell me everything my bad little dog has done.  We are all very interested in hearing your accusations, so we may get to the bottom_ _of the matter and enjoy our dinner."_ Every word was a promise of wrath, acid hidden in sweetness, causing Violet to shake, almost as much as Reek himself was.  Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Myranda's lovely lips form into a smirk.  Full of envy and bile, Violet speaks in spite of the danger she feels coming for her.  She spun a little tale of how the craven beast tried to sneak a peek, a touch, possibly more.  

Ramsay seemed to absorb every word, as if what Violet was saying was of utmost importance.  He seemed to study her face and body as well, as if sizing her up, as he stood in front of her, his hands clasped together.  When she was done speaking, Ramsay nodded and said, _"Well then, Reek, come crawling to me...let us_ _hear what you have to say for yourself."_ The wretched, terrified man inched forward, drooling in hunger and fear.  Everyone including Violet had a good laugh, watching Reek slowly creep forward, whining like a bitch knowing its about to be beaten.  Violet incorrectly read this laughter as the tension being dissipated.

Patiently, Ramsay allowed his pet to take his time getting to him, then turned his gaze upon Reek, who cowered and gibbered.  _"Reek, did you dare to touch my_ _whore?  Were you being a bad dog, sniffing up skirts, searching for something you cannot have?"  "No, Master, I would never...please..I behave now, I am a good_ _dog.  I am your Reek, I just obey, please.."_ Reek peeked up timidly at his Master, from under the long scraggly hair, his tears dripping off the gaunt face onto the floor like a light rain.  Tilting his head as if in deep confusion, Ramsay looked back at Violet.  _"So who do I believe?  The whore or the creature?"_


	2. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay must decide who is lying, Reek or Violet. A game, then.

_"A trial then, to see who is the criminal here!  Locke, Myranda, you shall both join me as judges."_ Ramsay announced, gesturing for the servants to place three chairs in front of Violet and Reek.  Both were trembling, desperate and terrified, Violet trying to stand still, Reek trying to meld his body into the floor.  With Myranda seated to his left and Locke to his right, Ramsay narrowed his eyes and said, _"Let us be clear.  One of you is guilty and we will discover which one.  The guilty party will be shown no mercy but will receive a proper punishment.  If the whore is guilty, then that would label her as a liar. I do not tolerate lying.  If it is my Reek that is guilty, then I would know he is not an obedient pet after all."_

 _"My Lord, how shall we ever tell who is the liar?  Do we rely on what we already know about Violet and Reek?"_ asked Myranda, ever so sweetly, as her eyes shone with delighted malice at Violet.  At that, Locke chuckled. _"Well, I know her mouth, tits, ass and cunny very well."_   Ramsay grinned at that and said, _"We shall rely on_ _what we know of both of them and perhaps we should give them a little test."_ Myranda gives Ramsay a deviant smile, then says, _"I know a way to give Reek a_ _test.  To see whether his castration has truly ended his whoring ways. Please, sweet Lord, let me try something?"  "Very well, dearest, have your way."_ Ramsay and Locke sat back, to watch the test.

Slowly, Myranda began to approach Reek.  The cringing pet instantly began to panic, he inched away, whimpering, his eyes firmly shut as if to deny her very existence.  Cruel laughter again filled the hall and in an amused voice, Ramsay calls out. _"Reek, for fucks sake, are you going to back out of the Keep itself? Stay_ _still or I will let Myranda chase you across the yards!"_ As more laughter crashed down on his head, the slave froze, moaning.  Myranda stopped just in front of Reek, smiled down at him seductively then gently said, _"Reek? Look up at me. It is alright, I promise not to hurt you, all you need to do is look at me."_ Yet though his trembling increased, the moaning became louder, the slave did not look up.  Myranda tried again in a more commanding tone, but Reek did not respond nor look at her. 

 _"My Lord, would you please ask Reek to tell me why he does not obey me?"_ Myranda asked sweetly, while giving a triumphant glance at Violet.  Ramsay nods, understanding Myranda's point already, grinning.  _"Reek, tell Myranda why you do not obey her."_ In a cracking, thin voice, the pet instantly responded, still keeping his head down and eyes shut.  _"Yes, Master.  Milady, my Master told me to never look at one of his whores.  Ever."  "Very good, Reek, thank you for_ _explaining.  Now, I still have one more little test for you."_ Her voice was honey but Reek flinched as if she had roared fire.  Leaning over the now sobbing pet, Myranda stroked a hand along his head, back and to the curve of his ass.  Reek shuddered as if maggots were crawling on him and he howled as if being sliced.  Standing back up, pleased with Reek's reaction, Myranda flourishes her arms and says, _"What other man or woman for that matter, in this room, would react that way if I stroked them?"_

Cheering and lewd comments filled the hall as Myranda spun around to face Ramsay and curtsied.  _"If it pleases you, My Lord, I suggest that Violet is a liar.  I have been with you and your Reek many, many times now.  He never looks or speaks to anyone but you.  He has always been respectful to me but he is only your creature, My Lord.  He is terrified of disobeying you, I think the mere thought of a woman is too horrific for him.  Reek is well trained by you, created by your own_ _artistry and I do not think he could be anymore loyal to you, My Lord."_ Ramsay applauded Myranda's wonderful defense and the diners and servers followed suit.  _"Excellent work, my dear!  You have more than proven my pet's innocence.  However, we must be fair, Locke, would you like to defend or test Violet?"_   With a leer, he protested, _"Lord Bolton, I have tested every part of her and found it fuckable, but she doesn't do her job well enough for me to give her a defense."_

Snickering, Ramsay called out, _"Is there anyone here who can attest for Violet?  Anyone who can offer defense?  Nothing? No one here will speak for her?"_ With two brilliant blue eyes full of nightmares, and a hunter's smile, Ramsay spoke to the guilty whore.  _"Violet, we all know you lie, that is why not one person here likes you.  Why none of them can be bothered to even spare a concern for what may happen to you.  My time has been wasted, the dinner is cold and this time you lied directly to my face.  You have tonight to run, at first light, I will be coming for you, Myranda will be coming for you.  My bitches of course will eat your corpse, but not before I skin you alive, so that my faithful, obedient Reek may have some soft bedding."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, got a little gruesome at the end there.


	3. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Myranda offer Reek mock comfort while Violet runs for her life.

As the screaming whore was dragged away, Ramsay stood over Reek. _"I am pleased to know that you are loyal and obedient.  Since you suffered because of that_ _petty slut, I shall allow you some comfort. You may join Myranda and I in my bedroom."_ This confused his feeble pet, his Master did not comfort, did not allow Reek in clean bedrooms.  Is it a trick or a reward?  Meekly, he begged, _"Thank you, Master, I am not to be in clean bedrooms? I am grateful."_ He knows he is babbling and makes no sense, but he still has not gotten over Violet's damage, this was all too much.  With a delighted laugh at his dim witted pet, Ramsay replied in actual affection. _"My idiot freak.  It's good that you are so loyal and obedient, silly, broken minded as you are, it is a miracle I keep you at all!  I am giving you permission to be in my chambers, so you may come in.  Do you understand now?"_ Reek nodded instantly, peering up timidly at his Master.  _"Good.  We shall all finish our meals_ _now."_ Ramsay hollered and everyone ate the cold food, which went down just fine after such a good show.

 In spite of his terrified anticipation, Reek wrestled through the dogs to try and steal some scraps, his stomach too empty for him to even think.  _"Reek. Come here_ _to me."_ He wanted to wail, he almost had a piece of chicken, hard won from Kyra and now he must give up his prize, he will be tormented by Ramsay, as his stomach clenched in agony.  However, when Reek crawled over to crouch down before his Master, Ramsay smiled at his pet indulgently and actually tossed half a chicken before him.  _"I do not want you fainting of hunger tonight, dearest pet, so eat your fill, quickly now."_   Babbling thanks, Reek dove upon the meat, causing those who saw him to laugh.  He did not care at all about that, tears streamed, from the agony of his teeth and from the sheer joy of food.

As soon as Reek had sucked the last bit of marrow from the chicken bones, before he could even register feeling amazingly full, Ramsay stood and beckoned.  Meekly, he followed Ramsay and Myranda up the stairs into the narrow hallway, mercifully, Ramsay had allowed his pet to walk instead of crawl.  Inside the bedchamber were nightmares that made Reek shudder as if he had palsy.  Animal skulls, animal heads, bones and some human ones as well were placed throughout the scarlet room.  Weapons and torture tools hung, some with dried blood, on the walls.  Reek noticed with a now detached horror that even the large bed was carved straight from hell.  The bedposts were made to look like tortured, flayed faces, bodies, some children, some women and the head board was a two legged hunt of a mother and babe.

_"Reek, you look so scared, you should be happy, this is a reward."  "I am, Master, they are happy tears, so grateful for your kindness."_

From the open window they could all hear the pleadings and screams of Violet being sent out for hunting.  It made two of them grin and one whimper.  However, Reek could not care about the screams for long, because the two hunters were with him now and were closing in for the kill.


	4. The Sentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hunters, two legged prey. One runs and the other?

The moon was full of dumb lunatic light, uncaring of the girl, running for her life.  She tore her clothing, her slippers were never meant for the woods and soon were tattered, blood seeping through the cloth and soles.  Violet would have screamed or cried, but she needed every breath, none could be wasted, there was so little chance of her truly escaping, but she was hardened, a survivor and so she would run until taken down.  _"I walked through these woods a hundred or more times.  Hunted deer and peasants with Ramsay a few times as well, so I can find my way.  Ignore the pain, do not falter, do not panic, you know the way, if_ _you get out of the woods, you win."_ Chanting this in her head over and over, it reminded her of Reek with his rhyming and she ran faster.

If the moon could see and feel, it would deeply regret peering into the high windows of the bedchamber of Ramsay Bolton.  Meager candlelight flickered and tormented shadows writhed on the walls and ceiling. Enhanced by the desperate cries of most wretched soul in Dreadfort.  On the large bed there was that wretched soul, his wasted frame thrashing about, in between two predators, trying to devour him.  Ramsay was at Reek's back, his hard cock already mostly nestled in his pet's ass cheeks.  Myranda was facing Reek, in all her lovely naked glory, but Reek did not see it.  His eyes were shut, tears streaming and every time the whore touched him or moved against him, the harder the panicked slave backed into his Master.  Myranda had a laugh that was meant to be seductive, but to Reek it sounded like a knife grated against a sharpening stone.  Reek wanted to cover his ears when she laughed, but he was afraid of causing Ramsay offense.  _"Ah, My Lord, I think I may have figured it out!  How you can truly reward your adoring pet!  It seems the closer I get, the more he squirms against you. I think perhaps when you gelded him, that he knew that the only way he can ever receive pleasure again, is to be the whore that is ridden.  Of course, he is too meek to dare tell you that.  What say you, of my theory, My Lord?"_

Water, she remembers hearing that a dog loses scent in the water.  So Violet jumps into the shallow stream and follows it, if she remembers correctly it empties into a tunnel that leads towards the end of the woods.  Yes, all she needs to do is follow this one way, just focus on this, not the rapidly swelling ankle from that last fall.  She cannot afford to check it, there is no stopping, already losing time due to shambling, limping and unbidden, a memory of Reek, hobbling about.  Suddenly, Violet stop dead in her tracks, frozen, eyes wide with sudden terrible comprehension.  She had been so busy trying to run on her injured ankle, that somehow the water has now turned into thick grass.  How could she have left the water and not noticed?  When did it happen, but there is no time to back track, forge ahead, the only choice now. 

Chuckling at Myranda's theory, pleased, Ramsay pushes his hard length against his Reek, pushes every inch of himself against the frail, trembling body.  _"Which_ _would you prefer, little pet?  Would you rather play with my lovely Myranda, or your beloved Lord and Master?"_ Ramsay's voice was lazy and amused, but there was a dark lust, a razor sharp demand that would not be denied underneath it.  Reek knew how to read his Lord's words, the same way Ramsay can read Reek's eyes.  What Reek thought in his mind was, _"Master, I would rather die than touch either of you."_ Of course, Reek may be dim witted nowadays but he is in no way stupid.  So he instantly responded, _"I only wish to please you, Master."  "And so you shall, my little freak.  You must be so happy that I am kind enough to provide you such a privilege.  To let a wasted, dirty, weakling as useless as you to sully my sheets, but I am too soft on you.  It is a most troublesome flaw of mine."_ Ramsay flipped his ever so light kraken over onto his scarred back.  _"I want you to look at me the whole time, let us test if you have become the whore now."_   Reek stared up into his Master's sadistic gleaming eyes, panting in black, swarming horror.  

 _"Oh Gods, I am running in circles!  I swear I keep seeing that same cursed tree again!"_ Please, if the Gods are real, they have to help her, she needs saving like never before.   Bitter sobs tore from her throat as she struggled to get some bearing, to find a direction, to get a miracle.  Finally, it seemed that Violet was no longer seeing the same markings, here were thorn bushes, that was new, and because she was staring at the thorns, she ran straight into a ravine.  The impact knocked all breath and thought from her for a good ten minutes.  Writhing slowly, silent agony, beyond bearable, it was a live force and there was nothing else but white pain.  A memory of Reek squirming in his own blood, his jaws almost cracking they were so wide, but not a sound, pain too much for sound and she had laughed.  It was hysterically funny at the time and she knew this had to be the Gods best joke ever.

Reek shook and sobbed, but he let Ramsay move his limbs as if he were a rag doll.  Ramsay put his pet's thin legs over his strong shoulders then slowly slid his large warm hands down Reek's thighs and then savagely wrenched his little freak's buttocks open.  When his Master roughly pushed one finger inside of him, Reek cried out in pain and humiliation.  Grinning, Ramsay looked at Myranda, who was sitting too close, watching gleefully.  _"He is a virgin.  Very hot, but extremely tight.  Poor thing will have to suffer until he gets used to my cock.  My love, use your lovely tongue to wet me, I know he doesn't deserve such_ _kindness, but he is my loyal, beloved pet, after all."_   Of course in order for Myranda to use her mouth on Ramsay, she had to straddle poor Reek.  _"Oh, my pet? Since Myranda is taking pity on you and allowing you her saliva to ease your first fuck.  You will thank her by using your tongue on her until she comes.  If she does not orgasm, then I promise that as I am fucking you, I will flay your chest.  Lick her, Reek."  "Yes Master, I am grateful for your mercy and Milady for all her_ _help."_ Reek said timidly as he set to his task, tasting his own bitter tears, which allowed him not to think about what he was doing now. 

Violet keeps peering at the sky, the black darkness is starting to  lighten, she is sure of it.  Running out of time, somehow lost again, now weakened, wounded, she is not so fast, or clever anymore.  She weeps bitter tears as she staggers onward, hoping, praying that she is near the end of the woods.  It is has been such a long run now, surely she is very close to winning.  Not winning is not an option, to let Myranda of all folks, take her down is intolerable.  The thought of being skinned alive by Ramsay is such horror is cannot be thought of...so she concentrates on the whore she hates, using that hatred to combat panic and keep her feet moving.  

Reek uses his tongue as well as he can on Myranda, well enough that she squeals and moans.  He remembers doing this before, when he was whole, with a leering grin and a fist of coin, Ross always kept herself clean in body so Theon would sometimes pleasure her if she did an excellent job. He would lick her, bring her to climax then jauntily tell her the orgasm was free of charge.  He was no man anymore, no Lord, Prince or even a lusty boy, but his fractured mind still had the memories, enough that he could call upon it, to please the horrid female, who could be as cruel as his Master.  Reek is terrified of his Master, but to displease Myranda is to displease Ramsay, so he licked, flicked and sucked until he felt the whore shudder then still above him.  _"My Lord"_ began Myranda, quite breathless now, _"Your creature truly is a talented whore.  Who knew that such a low down broken, nasty thing as him, could bring such wonderful pleasure. Truly, honestly, Lord Ramsay, your training and work on him is amazingly impressive!"_ Myranda kissed her Lord deeply then moved to his side, off of Reek, which internally made Reek sing with relief.  His cock fully wet from his talented whore's mouth, eyes pleased with his pet but still wild enough to scare his pet half to death, Ramsay positioned himself against the cringing, thin man's opening and then said, _"For your sake, little one, I hope you please me as well as you did my_ _Myranda.  After I fuck you, I must go hunt down a little bitch...you will give me a good send off, won't you Reek?"_   Eagerly, tears falling, Reek responds. _"Of course, Master, I want to please you, its all I want, truly."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant this to be the last chapter, but it got longer than I had intended. So one last chapter remains.


	5. Time Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is running out of time. Reek is out of time. The hunters have all the time in the world.

When Violet had arrived at the Dreadfort, she brought two lovely blue silk ribbons, that matched her good blue dress.  The ribbons were gone now, one lost in the stream, the other caught along with a hank of hair to a thorn bush.  Her good blue dress was stained almost black with mud, blood and leaves, torn to shreds.  Just before coming to dinner, Violet had stolen another girl's perfume and dabbed some on.  Now she stunk of sweat, the pretty flowery scent was long burned away.  She was more limping than running now, tears and snot mixing down her face, her eyes scanning for any salvation, finding none.

Ramsay has slung the frail legs right over his shoulders and as he guided himself into the cringing, crying pet, he warned, _"Keep those eyes on me, Reek."_   Nodding frantically, hands clutching desperately at the sheets, Reek stared up into his Lord's eyes.  With one brutal push, Ramsay caused his pet to scream with such agony and shame, that he almost came right then.  Next to him, he could hear his little sadist whore begin to breath heavy again.  Grinning, he turned his head to her and reminded her that this was his turn.  _"Of course, My Sweetest Lord, but that lovely suffering, please, make him scream like that again."_   Ramsay looked back down at Reek and as began to thrust savagely, he growled, _"You heard my Myranda, pet.  Let us make you suffer and scream more."_  

Violet was leaning against a tree when she heard some birds chitter.  How long ago did she stop running?  She did not even know the answer to that, but she did know the answer as to why the birds were suddenly noisy.  It was because it was the first blush of morning light.  With a wretched groan, she flung herself from the tree and began to hobble again.  There was some hope left after all, she could see better, follow the light, it was better than nothing.  It had to be.

Reek writhed, begged and screamed so much that Myranda began to rub herself against the sheets, while Ramsay brutally thrust himself into the wonderful suffering tightness.  When Ramsay gave a last lurch forward then roared with savage pleasure, Myranda lost all control and came against her own hands with two quick snaps of her hips.  Laying on top of his crying little creature, Ramsay looked over at his slumped whore and laughed.  _"You couldn't help yourself, could you?_ _I will admit, he hurts and begs so nicely, its hard to resist.  So I will not punish you for it this time, my dear."_ Suddenly, Ramsay's whole body went very still, causing Reek, who was very attuned to his Master's moods tremble silently, and Ramsay's eyes pinned Myranda with a black look. _"Next time you might find yourself where Violet is now.  Remember that, whore."_

Everything looked the same, it might as well be pitch black for all the help the rising light gave her.  Violet was crashing through the bushes, staggering past trees, with no plan anymore, no direction, however, as she fell forwards, thinking maybe she won't bother rising again...there it was.  She stared for almost five full minutes, not sure if this was real, it was too much too hope for.  There only a field away, a stone wall, only four feet, easily climbing, so she staggered to her feet.  Laughing and sobbing, she ran.  Fuck Myranda, Fuck Ramsay, Fuck Dreadfort, her feet seemed to fly.  Then Violet heard the hounds.  Soon she felt them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the last chapter is so short, but i felt it needed to end there.


End file.
